lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
David
David ' is a vampire and secondary antagonist in Lost Boys, mistakenly presumed to be the head vampire by Michael, Sam and the Frog brothers. He is obviously the head of the main group and is seen and treated as the leader. However, the official title is not his. Origin In the events of Lost Boys, it was assumed he was the head vampire until he was "killed" by the antlers and the half-vampires did not return to human. It is actually revealed that Max, the video store owner, is the true vampire master of Santa Carla. Max refers to David and the Lost Boys as his sons, so it is presumed that he turned them. But, later in ''Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs, it is revealed that it was the Widow Johnson who converted David. In a third origin story, Lost Boys: The Beginning, a prequel by Eric Red and Joel Schumacher that never made it into production, David and his "brothers" were turned by Dracula himself (as Max is Vlad's older brother). Since Edgar Frog has admitted that Reign of Frogs is mostly fictional, it's entirely possible that David and the boys are Max's vampire sons (although, it is equally possible that Max hired David to play the head vampire so that Max could hide his status as the Master of Santa Carla. At one point, he tricks Michael into following him to his lair, turning him into a half vampire. When Michael is revealed to be half vampire, Sam, Michael and the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan, attempt to find out who the head vampire is. Eventually, they invade the vampires' lair and stake Marko, a brotherly friend and fellow vampire, and barely escape with their lives. At the climax David leads the other vampires to attack the house. A violent fight with the vampires ensues and most of the house is destroyed in the process. Eventually Michael and David have their battle. David gains the upper hand because he is stronger, but Michael eventually manages to overpower him, and David is impaled on a pair of mounted deer antlers. It is later revealed in '''Lost Boys: Reign of the Frogs that the antlers missed his heart. Physical Appearance David is a blonde haired hunk. He wears black all the time and has a punk sort of hair style. He has the classic bad boy look with leather jackets, longish hair and motorbikes. Personality Throughout the film, David constantly goads Michael into several acts, including almost driving him off the edge of a cliff (referred to as "Hudson's Bluff"), demonstrating his persuasive and oddly likeable persona. He does, however, have several moments in the film when a darker streak shows through his usual calm and relaxed exterior. A prime example is when he has convinced Michael to join them hanging under a railroad bridge just as a large cargo train rattles over them, smiling with the Boys, and then turning to Michael with a noticeably flat, dark expression and asking "fun, huh?", though the words are more a sharp, sarcastic statement than a question, as he can clearly see Michael's fear. Trivia *Since David survived his defeat in The Lost Boys as seen in The Lost Boys: Reign of the Frogs, it's unknown what his fate was afterwards. But Edgar mentions he was planning on hunting him down. However, the narration takes place shortly before Lost Boys: The Tribe, so it's unlikely he is deceased at the time of the second and third movie. So it's also likely he might return in an upcoming film. However, Kiefer Sutherland hasn't said anything. *He had an encounter with Shane (the main villain of Lost Boys: The Tribe) during the first film. Afterwards, Shane called David his half-brother. Their actors are half-brothers in real life. References Category:Vampires Category:Antagonist's Category:Characters Category:Lost Boys Characters Category:Male Characters